<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Man Who’ll Take a Chance by rebel_ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282146">A Man Who’ll Take a Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren'>rebel_ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Against Despair [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where everyone's human, First Meetings, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is tired after a long day of classes and work, and he really doesn't want to be at the grocery store at this hour. But when he sees a beautiful man dancing in aisle 17, he thinks the store might not be such a bad place to be right now after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Against Despair [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Man Who’ll Take a Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts">A_Taupe_Fox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' by Whitney Houston (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA">link</a>).</p><p>Prompt (from the lovely Taupe): "Dancing to shit music in the aisle of a store?"</p><p>Well, this one was fun! Not particularly shit music haha, but hopefully otherwise it addresses the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec consults his list, his brow furrowing as he scans down the items. He frowns when he sees he’s grabbed the wrong kind of tea, double checking the list and the items in his basket before heading back to aisle 17 with a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t mind doing an emergency grocery store run, honestly. It’s better for their combined budget and time if he does it instead of either of his siblings. It’s mystifying to him, but from painful experience, he knows it’s the truth. Izzy would somehow manage to make three friends, have a dozen conversations, and come back hours later with five phone numbers, while Jace would probably shoot their monthly budget in one trip and <em>still </em>somehow manage only to buy protein bars and pop tarts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, Alec doesn’t mind. He’s just… really tired tonight. It’s been a long day, with classes followed by a shift at the campus library where all the printers and copiers seemed to be down at once (<em>again</em>), so he’d spent the entire time either trying to fix the damn things (not in his job description) or patiently telling irate students that they were out of order.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is it any wonder he keeps finding himself spacing out while wandering around the store? Or staring at displays for minutes on end? Or that he’s having trouble finding the things he needs?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In order to avoid a reckless shopper (and preserve the structural integrity of his toes from their overloaded cart), Alec side steps as he rounds the corner, arriving in aisle 17 off-balance and stumbling a little as he regains his footing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks down the aisle, embarrassed that someone might have seen him nearly trip over his own feet in the grocery store, then stops.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There is someone else in the aisle, but he’s not looking at Alec. He seems to be in a world of his own, humming along to the store music and swaying as he stands there contemplating the coffee choices.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, god, it’s clearly been too long since Alec got laid because he’s standing here drooling over a total stranger. To be fair, even from behind, the guy’s really hot, his white tank top accentuating his muscles and warm brown skin, his jeans making his thighs look positively indecent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man steps forward then. <em>He’s made his choice, </em>Alec thinks with an odd mixture of relief and something like regret. <em>He’ll be on his way now, off to his amazing life and probably very lovely girlfriend. And I’ll still be standing here in this damn aisle like an idiot.</em> It’s the last thought that galvanises Alec into action. He takes a deep breath, trying to shake off this… funk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then the man starts moving. Not selecting an item and heading out of the aisle, though that’s how it starts out. Instead, he sets a bag of coffee back on the shelf then - as the chorus of “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” plays over the store speakers - he begins to dance, his movements fluid and easy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec stares.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man continues to dance, his whole body under perfect control, each movement precise and deliberate. He even twirls, and Alec expects him to stop when he catches sight of someone else, but he just smiles at Alec warmly and continues dancing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And if he was beautiful from behind, he’s stunning from the front, his eyes dark brown and his smile blinding. Alec can hear the song coming to an end, and he’s sad for it, wanting this to go on and on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man spins around, coming to a stop just as the song finishes. His breathing’s a bit heavy, but otherwise, he seems perfectly calm. He looks like he’s about to say something, but then another upbeat tune begins to play, and he <em>beams.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He comes closer, dancing his way towards Alec, and Alec doesn’t know what to <em>do</em> or what the man <em>wants </em>from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The music continues to play, familiar yet elusive, and then the man approaches, pausing and striking a pose, putting out his hand for Alec’s just as the singer reaches the chorus, and all the pieces fall into place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oh, I wanna dance with somebody</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I wanna feel the heat with somebody...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec laughs, disarmed and charmed and completely delighted. “Me?” he asks, still not sure this entire exchange is actually happening.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’ll do me the honour,” the man says, which is somehow even <em>more </em>charming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec isn’t sure what the hell he ever did to deserve this, but the man is even lovelier up close, and well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man chose <em>him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec may be many things, but he’s no fool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sets down his basket and takes the man’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not any good,” he warns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just move with me,” the man says, stepping closer. Alec can’t help looking, can’t help the way his eyes drift over the man’s beautiful face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Alec says, unaccountably breathless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, they’re dancing. Like Alec said, he’s not very good, but the mystery man is good enough for the both of them. And he’s a great teacher, showing Alec how to move with little touches and words, his eyes never straying from Alec’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s cheeks heat under the man’s amber gaze. He’s not sure he’s ever felt so seen, so admired, so <em>chosen, </em>especially not by someone he’s just met, even in more auspicious circumstances than a chance encounter in aisle 17.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec barely notices the song winding down, his attention entirely on the man in front of him, on the points of contact between them. The man doesn’t pull him too close, doesn’t touch him anywhere inappropriate, but warmth still pools in the pit of Alec’s stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He <em>wants.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not necessarily a sexual thing, though he’s <em>definitely </em>attracted to the man. Alec wants… the man’s smiles, his attention, and his touch, both platonic and decidedly less so. He wants the way everything else seems to fall away - tiredness, reality, logistics, responsibilities - when he’s looking into the man’s eyes. He wants the way it’s easy to move with this man, the way they seem to fall into sync, the way even the occasional misstep doesn’t seem to faze the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last jubilant strains of the music are just beginning to fade out when the man pulls Alec a little closer and then…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s breath catches as the man <em>dips </em>him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Forget the fact that it’s a grocery store. Forget the fact that Alec doesn’t know the man’s <em>name </em>yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is the single most romantic thing that’s ever happened in Alec Lightwood’s life. By far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec looks into the man’s eyes, and the man looks right back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Alec can’t stand it. He has to <em>know.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why me?” he whispers, almost afraid to say the words aloud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because you’re beautiful,” the man says simply, his words just as hushed. “And you looked like you could use a smile.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec smiles a little shyly, feeling his cheeks heat. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the feeling of reality intruding, telling him this is ridiculous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re beautiful too,” he says softly, putting a hand on the man’s cheek. “Couldn’t take my eyes off you,” he confesses, laughing a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man smiles, and it’s as bright as earlier but somehow softer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Magnus,” he says. “Magnus Bane.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alec,” Alec replies, chuckling at the way they seem to be doing this all backwards. “Alec Lightwood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man - no, <em>Magnus </em>- slowly pulls Alec up until they’re both standing on their own two feet, but he doesn’t step back, doesn’t put distance between them. Alec’s palm is still resting against Magnus’ cheek, but he doesn’t feel particularly inclined to do anything that might break this incredible moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Alec Lightwood,” Magnus says softly. “I would very much like to get to know you better. Would you like to go out sometime?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yes,</em>” Alec says, immediate and breathless. “Anytime. Tomorrow. Now,” he says, blushing at his own eagerness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus laughs, and it’s a rich, beautiful sound. “Now is good,” he says, his eyes soft and fond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec bites his lip, sighing as reality intrudes. “Shit,” he says. “I should… I should finish doing the shopping…” he says reluctantly. “If there are no pop tarts in the morning, Jace - my brother - will riot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magnus chuckles. “Well, we can’t have that,” he says. “Look… I just need to get coffee, and then I’m done. I can… help out?” he offers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Helping out’ turns out to mean holding both the increasingly heavy basket of their combined shopping <em>and </em>holding Alec’s hand the entire time. The process takes much longer this way, especially since they can’t seem to stop talking in their eagerness to get to know each other, but Alec doesn’t give a damn.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Alec gets home much later, the ice cream is a melted mess and he’s slightly hoarse from hours of talking with Magnus over terrible coffee at a nearby diner, but Alec?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alec’s walking on air.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm all out of prompts! Feel free to prompt me here or on twitter, if you are so inclined :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>